


Please Leave A Message After The Tone

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Autumn, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mentioned Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Is Not Okay, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Not Really Character Death, Sad, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Snow, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Why isn't Virgil answering the phone?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Please Leave A Message After The Tone

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton said. He stepped on a leaf, smiling when it made a quiet crunching noise. “I know you’re off having some fun with your partner but it’s autumn! The leaves are crunchy now and you’re missing them!” 

Patton spluttered when his scarf flew into his face, a strong wind making it and his skirt flutter around. He stumbled around for a bit, nearly crashing into a tree before he caught his balance. He adjusted his grip on the grocery bags he had in one hand as he entered his apartment building and climbed up the stairs. 

“Yeah,” he huffed into the phone. “It’s definitely autumn. My scarf nearly blinded me, Virge! Can you believe that?” 

Patton fumbled with his keys before he got to open his apartment’s door. He dropped all his grocery bags onto the nearest counter with a loud sigh, grimacing at the cluttered counters. 

Logan would have lectured him about that as they cleaned.

“Alrighty, kiddo, I’ve got to go. Hope you’re having fun with your partner! Don’t get hurt over there and let me know if you need anything okay?” Patton gave a smile to the air. 

Virgil didn’t see it. 

“Bye, Virge. I love you, and remember to have fun!” 

He blew a kiss into the phone’s speaker and hung up. 

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

“Hi, it’s me again, kiddo.” Patton held a cup of hot cocoa to his chest, watching the snowfall as he leaned against his couch’s arm.

“It’s been a while since we’ve talked, since you ran off with…” Patton took a sip of his cocoa. “I don’t remember their name, sorry, kiddo. I’m sure they’re great, though!” he added with a smile.

Virgil couldn’t see it. 

Patton’s smile fell and he chewed on his knuckle for a second. A scab opened and he tasted blood. “It- it’s snowing over here, Virge. I know how much you love it; you would always sneak out to go run around in it, even when you got the flu that one time.” He laughed. 

His laughter didn’t last long. 

The lack of blasting music filled his ear, the missing laughter and complaints making it seem louder. The racing footsteps and yelling and slamming doors made Patton want to curl up under his blankets and hide. 

He didn’t notice when the voicemail ended, but when he went to keep talking into the phone it was a dark screen. 

His cocoa wasn’t warm anymore. 

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

“Hiya, kiddo!” Patton said with a grin. 

Virgil wouldn’t see it. 

“It’s been…” He glanced out his apartment window, watching as another lemon fell out of the lemon tree across the street. “A while,” he finished with a small chuckle. 

It sounded like a huff.

“Um, I’m checking in on you. You haven’t called any of us in forever and… you know Roman’s a stubborn kid but, uh…” Patton nearly choked on the lump in his throat, feeling it fall into his stomach. 

It felt like stone weighed down with an anchor. 

“I think he stopped calling, too. Since it’s been… a while.” 

Patton glanced at his calendar, the new year bothering him more than usual. 

It wasn’t because he would be 32 in four months.

“You never mentioned that you would be over there for autumn. Or winter.” 

Patton nearly choked on the thought of Virgil not being home for spring, either. 

“You said summer. And you said you would call. To check in. I called.” Patton let himself fall onto the soft cushions of his couch. 

Virgil’s old hoodie was sitting on the coffee table. 

Patton wanted to wash it.

“You never answered.” 

Patton sat there for a while. 

The voicemail ended without him hanging up. 

Patton stared at the hoodie. 

Virgil insisted he wouldn't need it for his trip.

“Why aren’t you answering?” 

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

_Please leave a message after the tone_. 

Patton’s call had been answered for the first time in-

A while. 

“Who is this?”

Patton blinked. “Who is this?” 

The person on this other end scoffed. “Look, I asked you first.” 

“I-” Patton frowned. “I, uh… was calling my kid’s number but you…”

“I ain’t him, sweetie.” 

“Yeah,” Patton muttered. “This, um, is his number.”

“Clearly it _was_ his number. You’ve been calling me for two weeks like an insane person.” 

“I- I’m sorry…”

It sounded unsure. 

“Right. Find some other person to call every day, I’ve got shit to do. Don’t bother calling this number again.” 

“Wait, I-”

The call ended. 

Patton called back. 

It rang once.

 _Please leave a message after the tone_.


End file.
